The Disney 85th Hunger Games
by Mwagner11
Summary: It's time for another Hunger Games... but not just any other! A hunger games will all your favorite disney princesses, disney characters from disney channel, and even characters from Brave! Some competitors will be Belle, Gaston, Jasmine, Luke from Jessie, Chyna from A.N.T. Farm, and of course Merida and much much more! Rated T for violence
1. The Reaping

So** for a while I got in an obsession with kidnapping and now I am in an obsession with Disney characters both from Walt Disney's creations and from Disney channel. So please please review and pick three tributes you would prefer to survive. If you keep voting, their deaths might be delayed or maybe if you're lucky one of your votes might be the Hunger Games winner. So yeah. ENJOY!**

District 1: Cinderella and Charming

District 2: Mulan and Li Shang

District 3: Belle and Gaston (yeah, yeah, I know not the best pairing but I wanted to change it up a bit)

District 4: Ariel and Eric

District 5: Chyna and Fletcher from A.N.T. farm

District 6: Rapunzel and Flynn

District 7: Aurora and Philip

District 8: Luke and Creepy Connie from Jessie

District 9: Teddy Duncan and Spencer from Good Luck Charlie

District 10: Snow White and Ferdinand (WHAT'S THE PRINCE'S NAME IN SNOW WHITE AM I RIGHT?)

District 11: Jasmine and Aladdin

District 12: Merida and Young Macintosh

HERE WE GO!

Reaping of District 1:

Cinderella leapt up from her bed. "It's the reaping," she cried joyfully and quickly ducked inside her bathroom, showered, and dressed into a beautiful white slim dress with diamonds on the hem. She pinned her blonde hair into a neat bun and bounded down into the kitchen. Of course, it was empty. Lady Tremaine and Anastasia and Drusella were still asleep, the lazy lumps. Ever since her father had died, they had treated her as slaves.

Cinderella was now seventeen and it was her last chance to make it into the hunger Games. If she could and she won, she wouldn't have to clean and cook for her stepsisters and stepmother anymore. She would be a star!

This was all she had been training for her entire life. It was time to show Panem her stuff.

The Reaping:

The Duke walked up onto the stand, crowds of people dressed in magnificent clothing looking up expectantly at him. "Welcome, everyone!" he shouted. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" He took out two balls, one for the girls and one for the boys. "Ladies first!"

Cinderella watched with expectancy as the Duke drew a name for the girls. "Anastasia Tremaine!" he shouted and Anastasia eagerly stepped forward, her red hair flowing-

Cinderella ran forward. "I volunteer as tribute!" she shouted and Anastasia froze. The Duke grinned. "Well, of course. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome our female tribute, er what was your name?"

"Cinderella," Cinderella confirmed. She pushed past her stepsister and mounted the platform. The Duke pulled the boy's reaping. "Gregory Stewart!" A hulking boy stepped forward but a confident masculine voice interuppted "I volunteer as tribute!"

Cinderella gaped as Chance Charming took the stage. A wealthy young man, only three months older than herself, he was well-known throughout the district. And as soon as he met her gaze, Cinderella knew she had competition.

District 2

Mulan blocked Li's strike with her sword and then quickly swept his weapon from his hands, a broad grin on her face. "Gotcha," she said teasingly. Both of them were training for the Hunger Games, the last session they might ever get. The reaping was in a few hours and the two best friends were determined to be ready.

Li Shang stood up and playfully punched Mulan in the shoulder. "You've gotten better. Helped I went easy on you."

"You did not," Mulan retorted. "You wouldn't mess with something as serious as this, Li."

Li shrugged. "True." He paused. "Mulan, aren't you a bit worried that both of us could get picked for the reaping?"

Mulan snorted. "No. It's never happened before, now has it?"

Li stared off into space. "True. But the odds might not be in our favor this year..."

Mulan tried to conceal her worry as best as she could. She would be devastated if that happened. "It'll be fine," she reassured Li. "Just fine."

The reaping

The Duke stood at the top of the stage. "This year's announcer is deathly ill so I will be taking his place." He holds up the reaping balls. "Mulan Fa!"

Mulan stood, determined and walked to the stage. "I do not want any volunteers," she said strongly and everyone sighed in disappointment.

The Duke drew from the boy's reaping ball. "Yao Shang-"

A strangled cry rang from the crowd. "NO!" Mulan winced at the sound. It was Li. Yao was his twelve-year-old brother and due to a recent illness, he had had almost no training.

"Oh, Li," she sighed as his voice rang out among the crowd. "I volunteer as tribute!"

He pushed his brother aside and mounted the steps. Mulan tried to conceal her fear. She shared a look with Li, his face stony.

Normally she would have been glad she was a tribute. It was a huge honor. But with Li... It was despicable.

She was going into the arena with her closest friend. Which meant one of them would die.

District 3

Belle sighed contently as she read ferociously from her book. It was one of her favorites and her small reading session was exactly what she needed to shrug off her worry. Because today was the reaping.

Belle was only sixteen and yet the most beautiful girl in her district. She had luscious locks of chocolate brown, large brown eyes, and fair skin. She had many suitors vying for her hand but of course she didn't want to get married before she was nineteen. Having a husband with the chance of going into the arena...it would be too hard to bear.

Of course she would never accept anyway. All of them were blockheads. Especially that arrogant Gaston. He was the worst.

Belle sighed. It was time to get ready for the reaping. After all it was only in an hour and she didn't want to show up, dressed like a rag doll.

The Reaping:

The Mayor stood at the stage, holding both of the reaping balls. "LADIES FIRST!" he screamed in a shrill voice and withdrew a small slip of paper. "MADAMOISELLE BELLE!"

The crowd gasped in shock and Marice shouted "No! Belle!"

Belle kissed her father on the cheek and made her way up onto the stage. She felt her heart freeze. There were no volunteers. Belle tried to blink back the tears.

"AND FOR THE BOYS!" the Mayor announced. "MONSEIUR GASTON!"

All the ladies swooned and cried as Gaston walked up. No one volunteered. Gaston gave Belle a sad look and Belle turned away. She couldn't help feeling slight pity for the braggart. Either he or his lover would die.

One thing made her certain. If she died out there, it would not be by the hand of Gaston.

District Four:

Ariel, the warrior. Ariel, the conquerer. All Ariel could think was about winning the games. She was dressing for the reaping and soon she wore a green and white ball gown with her striking red hair hanging loosely down to her back.

She was one of the Careers and all of her life she had trained for it. Ariel walked down into the kitchen, alongside her sisters, humming softly to herself. "I can't believe it's the reaping!" one of her blonde sisters squealed.

"I'm totally going for it!"

"Yeah, sista!"

Listening to her sister's conversation, made Ariel's head hurt. They were no warriors. They couldn't swing a sword, shoot an arrow, or even wield a spear. In other words they were hopeless.

And honestly, she couldn't wait for the reaping.

The Reaping

Triton, the Mayor stood up on the stand (**NO HE'S NOT ARIEL'S FATHER IN THIS STORY, K?)** . "For the girls!" he shouted. "Pearl Mashika!" Ariel recognized the name of her thirteen-year-old sister and ran up to the stand. "I VOLUNTEER!"

Triton nodded down at her. "Well then come on up. What's your name?"

"Ariel Mashika."

Triton turned back to the boy's reaping ball. "Daniel Parks!"

A masculine voice shouted "I volunteer as tribute!"

Ariel recognized Eric Shells walk up onto the stand, his face brave and yes, ruggedly handsome. From beneath the stage Ariel could see her sisters holding back tears. Apparently, they didn't think she could do much. Yeah, right.

She was going to win this thing.

District 5

Twelve-year-old Chyna knocked on the door of her hut. "It's me!" she called and to her surprise, Cameron let her in. "Hey Chyna," he said gravely and she was surprised to sense the emotion in his voice.

"Cameron you ok?" she asked, concerned.

"Yup," he answered and let her in.

Then it hit her. Of course. Cameron, her smelly, completely annoying, tough guy wannabe brother was concerned about her. It was her first time in the reaping and the reaping was of course, today. Chyna was extremely worried though she was trying not to let it show.

Their mother had died of a disease that was being passed around the district and now the two lived with their father. "We should probably get ready for the reaping," Chyna said and Cameron nodded.

"Yeah. The reaping." The way he said it made Chyna shiver.

The reaping:

Chyna stood in a pretty short pink dress with red ribbons tying her hair together. Honestly, she looked like a cheerleader. Olive, her best friend sidled up to her. "Can you believe it?" she asked. "We're both twelve. And it's the reaping. I feel as though I'm going to faint."

Chyna hugged her super smart friend. "We'll be ok," she said although she definitely didn't believe her words.

Mayor Skidmore stood on the stage, the reaping balls held in both of her hands.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She reached her hand inside one of the reaping balls. "Olive Doyle!"

Olive froze and her hands begin to shake as she walked forward. "No!" Chyna screamed. "I volunteer as tribute!"

She bounded up onto the stage before anyone could stop her. Mayor Skidmore looked amused. "And what is your name child?"

"Chyna Parks," Chyna said bravely as Olive stared up at her with big eyes, quivering with tears. Chyna had to hold back tears herself.

Mayor Skidmore held up the boys reaping ball and withdrew a paper from inside. "Fletcher Quimbly!" Chyna groaned. Oh, great. Fletcher may have been a love-sick puppy but he was still her friend.

Today the odds were really not in her favor.

District 6

Rapunzel sighed as brushed her short brown hair, staring into the mirror. She was definitely glad that this was her last reaping but still very scared. Rapunzel was eighteen and turning nineteen in three months. She hated the Hunger Games-the idea of children killing each other was just terrible. But she had to attend the reaping so what else was she supposed to do?

Rapunzel put on her only dress- a long purple gown and a pair of silver slippers. Her adopted mother, Eleanor Gothel, swept inside the room. "Ah, Rapunzel," she sighed, holding her adopted daughter close. "It'll be alright, darling. Maybe the odds will be in our favor for just this last Hunger Games."

Rapunzel embraced her adopted mother, not even trying to resist the tear trickling down her cheek. "What if I get picked?" she sobbed.

Eleanor stroked her hair. "Then you'll win," she said softly and pulled back gently from the embrace. "It'll be fine, darling."

Rapunzel sniffled and turned back to the mirror. "How do I look?"

"Like a princess," Gothel said. (**In this story Gothel isn't evil**.)

"Thanks, mom," Rapunzel said.

The reaping

A strange man dressed entirely in blue stood at the stand. "I am the Duke," he said. "Your mayor is too drunk to think straight so I have been called to do the reaping today. Now. "Ladies first!" He draws a slip and reads "Rapunzel Gothel."

Rapunzel clenched her hands into fists. She could feel her mother's reassuring grip on her hand. "No," she muttered.

"It'll be ok, Mom," Rapunzel whispered and stepped forward onto the stand. Tears flowed down her cheeks uncontrably but no sounds came out. The Duke paid no attention to her and read a slip of paper from the boy's ball. "Flynn Rider."

Rapunzel frowned deeply as Flynn Rider stepped up on the stand. Rider was a notorious thief but for some reason, never got arrested. Maybe no one could catch him. He was eighteen, same as her. He caught her eye and did some ridiculous thing with his eyes. She scrunched up her nose and turned away from him. At least Rider had turned her away from her grief.

For now.

District 7

Aurora brushed her long gorgeous thick blonde hair as her father Stefan, groomed his beard behind her. "Well, Aurora," he said amusedly. "Maybe you'll do me some good yet."

"What do you mean?" she shot back. Her father, Stefan, had won the Hunger Games when he was only fifteen but afterwards, resorted to drinking. Locals recounted that he had forced her mother to marry him. At first, he hadn't been so bad. But after Aurora's mother died when her daughter was only twelve, he had gone ballistic. He had treated his daughter as a slave ever since.

"When you die in the Games," he said. "Maybe my neighbors will feel pity for me."

Aurora knew he was just overly drunk but the comment still hurt her. "I may not have to enter the Games," she said boldly. He grinned wickedly.

"We'll see."

The reaping:

Mallificent Crow, the announcer for District 7 stood up on the stand and drew her hand into the girl's reaping ball. "Stefanie Rose!" Aurora gasped with anguish as the dark haired beauty stepped forward. Stefanie was her closest friend.

Aurora bravely stepped forward. "I volunteer as tribute!" she thundered and Stefanie's face turned even paler. "Aurora no!" she cried weakly but Aurora wouldn't hear it. She walked up to the stand, biting her lip to keep tears from tumbling down her cheeks.

Mallificent cackled. "Very well." Then she bent over the boy's reaping ball. "Philip Caps!"

Aurora watched as Philip, a good-looking boy she'd never really acknolowedged before stepped onto the stage. He was wearing a painful grimace on his face as though he had already given up. Aurora tried her best not to look at him. Instead she looked forward.

And instead, saw her father's face looking up at her with a wide smirk plastered across it. Aurora clenched her fists and instead stared up at the stars.

But that only reminded her that she might not have many other opportunities to look at them.

District 8:

Emma held up continuous cute outfits up against her. A white blouse and purple skirt? No way. An orange colored gown with large bows? Uh, no. A plump bright yellow dress? She looked like a beehive!

She finally decided on a slim soft blue dress that reached her knees, showing off her legs. After arranging her hair into a complicated style, Emma bounced downstairs to see Ravi, her twelve-year-old younger adopted brother pouring himself a bowl of cereal. "Hello, Emma," he sighed.

"Ravi, are you alright?" she questioned.

"Not exactly," he replied vaguely.

"Ravi, listen. Their are hundreds of kids out there. You won't be picked as a tribute. You're only entered once!"

"What about you?" he shot back. "You're entered much more than that! To pay for tesserae!"

Emma kissed him atop the head. "It'll be ok. I promise."

Ravi noisily chewed his cereal in response.

The reaping:

Jessie held Zuri close. "Well at least I know I'll be taking care of you."

Zuri glowered at her. "That's not funny!"

Jessie sighed and hugged all of the kids. "It'll be alright," she assured them.

Luke flashed a smile in Jessie's direction. "Maybe the girl tribute will be Creepy Connie."

Jessie tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I think I could live with that."

"Jessie!" Ravi, Zuri, and Emma cried.

"Sorry," she said defensively.

Bertram, the Mayor, stood at the stand and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "The girl tribute will be... Connie Thompson!"

Luke bit his lip as the furious blonde walked up to the stand. "And the boy tribute will be... Luke Ross!"

Luke froze.

"No!" Zuri screamed.

"NO!" Ravi shouted.

"NOO!" Emma burst.

"Luke," Jessie said faintly before passing out.

As Luke walked up to the stand he could tell Creepy Connie wasn't too happy with the arrangements.

At least it wasn't Emma.

District 9

Teddy Duncan was terrified.

Freaked out.

Scared.

READY TO BURST.

The reaping was in one hour exactly.

And she was completely and utterly and totally elligible.

Well, she had always been really. But for some reason today she had the feeling the odds weren't going to be in her favor.

Amy Duncan walked through the kitchen doorway, Toby in her arms and Charlie walking beside her. When Amy saw the expression on Teddy's face she sighed and held out her arms. "C'mere sweetie," she sighed, placing Toby gently on the couch.

Teddy practically ran into her mother's embrace. "What if I get picked? What if I die?"

"Shh. Shh. It's alright. Nothing's going to happen. You're seventeen now. You'll be ok, Teddy."

Teddy broke off from her mother's embrace and bent down to embrace Charlie. "Mom," she choked. "Gabe is entering too. What if he gets picked?"

"Teddy," Amy sighed. "We're just going to have to hope for the best."

The reaping

Mayor Dabney stood with the reaping balls in both hands. "And the girl tribute will be... Teddy Duncan!"

Teddy walked forward slowly and gulped. No one volunteered. What ever in the world was she supposed to do?

"And the boy tribute is ... Spencer Walsh!"

And that's when the fact registered that her ex-boyfriend was going to be fighting to the death in the arena with her.

District 10

Snow White waited in the crowd along with many other of the men and women in District 10. She was wearing a dazzling red and silver gown and definitely stood out in the crowd.

But she hated being here. She hated the Hunger Games. Hated it. The idea of kids killing each other was completely gruesome. Once her own stepmother had tried to kill her. But that was all in the past. And this was in the present.

Snow watched as Mayor Huntsman stood up on the stage. "Happy Hunger Games everyone! As you know we will have two tributes. The girl tribute will be...

Snow White!"

Snow gulped. She could see her stepmother in the crowd, trying to hold back a smile. And somehow she wondered if her stepmother had rigged the reaping balls so that Snow would be picked. She walked up to the stage, her head held high. She was going to survive this.

And then the mayor called the boy tribute forth. "Ferdinand Royals."

And that's when Snow's heart broke in two. Because Ferdinand-well-ever since they had shared a special kiss under the oak tree-

He was her secret crush.

District 11

Aladdin darted through the streets, his monkey Abu on his shoulder, chattering wildly. "Hush, Abu," he whispered. "Breakfast will be served in a moment if you quiet down a bit." The fifteen year old boy dressed in rags carefully snuck over to a fruit cart and spotted a large bag filled with ripe apples. "Perfect," he muttered. Aladdin quickly snatched two apples off of the snack and shoved them in one of his many vest pockets, heart pounding. If the Peacekeepers found them he would be killed for sure.

Aladdin ran into a dark alleyway and into a small hut where only he and Abu lived. His mother and father had been married at sixteen years old and had given birth to him soon after. Just before they were about to turn eighteen, they were picked for the reapings and had died in the Hunger Games.

Luckily his mother's sister had cared for him. She had only died a few years ago and ever since Aladdin had had to live off of stolen goods and tesserae. And he was lucky enough to have the quickest hands in District 11 making him a fantastic thief.

Aladdin was almost fearless. Because he only feared one thing.

The Hunger Games.

Jasmine scrubbed herself down in the shower, rubbing shampoos furiously through her luscious black hair. After stepping out of the shower and drying herself off, she donned a simple golden gauzy gown with a pink shawl. Perfect. She was ready for the reaping.

She walked downstairs to be greeted by her father, the most respected in all of District 11. He was of course, the Mayor. He put his hand on her shoulders. "Let's hope my hands won't find your slip in the reaping."

"Even if they do I'll make it," Jasmine said bravely and her father smiled in content.

"Let's go then," he said.

The reaping

Jasmine watched with bated breath as her father drew a slip of paper from the girl's reaping ball. "Jasmine Petals," he groaned and Jasmine bravely stepped forward, her silken hair dangling to her back. All the young men sighed with sadness. Some of them had hoped to win this gorgeous girl's hand in marriage.

Her father drew another slip of paper. "And the boy tribute will be... Aladdin Agraban."

Jasmine covered her face with her hands. This couldn't be happening. A reassuring hand rested on her shoulder.

But when Jasmine looked up it wasn't her father. She was staring into the big brown eyes of Aladdin.

District 12

Merida tread through the forest on hunter's feet, her long mane of curly red hair hanging to her back, her bow aimed at a rabbit that was slowly hopping toward a tree. Merida quickly loaded her bow and shot. She was rewarded with a satisfying thud.

The arrow had shot clean through the rabbit's eye and she quickly loaded it into her hunting bag. It would make a good dinner for her and her mother.

Young MacGuffin tread toward her. "You got some dinner?" he asked. He and Merida had become good friends over time.

"Yup. You?"

"A rabbit. Almost through the eye."

Merida smirked. "Me too. Except I definitely got it straight through the eye."

Young MacGuffin shrugged. "How am I supposed to beat you?"

Merida laughed. "See you at the reaping."

The reaping

Merida was dressed in an uncomfortable sky blue gown and she squirmed within it. This was torture. She couldn't wait to return to her home after the reaping.

A strange man in a tight suit cleared his throat at the stage. "I am the Duke and since Katniss, one of the District 12 victors is having her baby at the moment, I will draw the reaping. "The girl tribute will be...Merida Shots."

Merida froze. The Duke had just called.. her? She was going to fight in the Hunger Games. Merida found she couldn't speak. It was too painful to do so. She slowly climbed up to the stage. Below her she could see Young MacGuffin's look of horror.

"And the boy tribute will be ... Young Macintosh."

It took all Merida had not to scream.


	2. Alliances

**This chappie is basically some alliances and believe me I am planning some really great scenes ahead hehehe. And then we will get to the Games. K so we have had some votes. Teddy Duncan, Aladdin, and Snow White are in your guy's favor. Keep voting for your favorite tributes! And keep reviewing and ENJOY. P.S. I don't own Disney obviously cuz if I did I'd be famous or something. And I don't own Hunger Games. Do I sound like Suzanne Collins to you?**

District 1: Cinderella and Charming

District 2: Mulan and Li Shang

District 3: Belle and Gaston (yeah, yeah, I know not the best pairing but I wanted to change it up a bit)

District 4: Ariel and Eric

District 5: Chyna and Fletcher from A.N.T. farm

District 6: Rapunzel and Flynn

District 7: Aurora and Philip

District 8: Luke and Creepy Connie from Jessie

District 9: Teddy Duncan and Spencer from Good Luck Charlie

District 10: Snow White and Ferdinand (WHAT'S THE PRINCE'S NAME IN SNOW WHITE AM I RIGHT?)

District 11: Jasmine and Aladdin

District 12: Merida and Young Macintosh

Cinderella:

For days, we've been training, eating magnificent food, and many other amazing things. Now it's almost time for our interviews. Caesar Flickerman waits in front of the cameras and lucky me; I get to go first.

With my hair styled elegantly and dressed in a silvery gown, I step out into the cameras with Flickerman. Then within seconds the cameras are rolling.

"Welcome, Cinderella!" Caesar booms and I'm ready. My stylists have decided that I should act mysterious and beautiful. So I will.

"Why, hello Caesar," I drawl slyly.

He laughs. "Quite the charmer aren't you Cinderella? So tell me, I saw you get a nice score up there. Let me recall; wasn't it a 10? Tell me how did you get this amazing score?"

I bat my eyelashes at him. "Now, Caesar I couldn't tell you all of my secrets, now could I?"

He chuckles. "Of course. I should have known. So why do you think you will win the Games, Cinderella?"

I roll my eyes. "Simple. You may think I'm just a pretty face, but I have some wicked- sharp talents." I flash my fake pointed nails at the cameras. "And I mean wicked."

Caesar chuckles once again. "Well, I'll certainly be betting on you, Cinderella. Happy Hunger Games!"

Then the cameras flash off and it's Charming's turn.

Honestly I didn't do half bad.

Luke's POV

I eye all the tributes wondering who I should make allies with. Creepy Connie's already asked twice and the second time I obliged. After all, I'm pretty sure that she would practically die to save me.

My score was a seven, pretty good for a thirteen year old kid like me. All I did was throw some knives against the wall and hit some targets. So far, that's pretty much my only talent. Throwing knives. Connie got an eleven. I don't really want to know why or how.

The red-head, Merida walks up to me. "Hey," she says conversationally.

"Um, hi," I say.

She sticks out her hand. "Would you like to be allies? I've got none." I study her. She looks to be about fourteen and has a trustworthy face. "Deal," I say and she grins and then whispers in my ear. "I'm wicked with a bow. I got an eleven."

I give her a thumbs up. "I got a seven. My only talent is throwing knives."

She shrugs. "Good enough for me. Do you have any other allies?"

"Connie," I say. "She's from my same district." I gesture to the blonde who is now yelling at Snow White for apparently making googly-eyes at me.

"Um," she says.

"She has a major crush on me," I explain. "Major. I mean really major. And she can be scary."

Merida gives me the thumbs up. "In other words I should never look at you, speak to you, save you, or even breathe next to you."

I put on my best poker face. "About right."

She laughs. "It feels good to laugh. Where are you from?"

"District 8. You?"

"District 12."

"Cool," I comment and then shake her hand. "I feel better now that I'm in a team of three."

Fletcher's POV

Well isn't it just my luck? The girl I'm deeply in love with will either survive with me dead or we'll both die. Or there's that slim possibility that I might survive. But that's probably not going to happen. Unless I can paint my enemies to death.

But I do know one thing. I'm good with camaflouge. So far, I'm on a team with a gorgeous woman named Jasmine, a couple of thieves named Flynn and Aladdin, and this dude named Eric who I don't trust for a second. But for some reason, Flynn insists he's on our side. I'm questioning my alliances every second. Because honestly, why would anyone want me on their side?

Teddy's POV

As I moor around the tributes, searching for someone I would feel comfortable making an alliance with, a small dark skinned girl catches my eye and I make my way over to her. "Hello, I'm Teddy," I say and the poor girl looks up at me as though I'm going to murder her any second now.

She regains her composure and shakes my hand. "I'm Chyna."

"Would you like to be my ally?" I blurt and she shrugs.

"Okay. I'm already allies with Aurora, Rapunzel, and Belle. If you're okay with them then you're in."

I nod. "I'm in then." I've studied those girls. Aurora seems like the kind of person I'd like to hang out with. Rapunzel is a little worrisome but sweet. And Belle is definitely thoughtful but doesn't seem like the kind of person to break her promise.

At least now I feel a little better about the Games. I might actually survive.


	3. The Kiss

**I promise the Games are the next chappie and I won't disappoint you! But before that...**

District 1: Cinderella and Charming

District 2: Mulan and Li Shang

District 3: Belle and Gaston (yeah, yeah, I know not the best pairing but I wanted to change it up a bit)

District 4: Ariel and Eric

District 5: Chyna and Fletcher from A.N.T. farm

District 6: Rapunzel and Flynn

District 7: Aurora and Philip

District 8: Luke and Creepy Connie from Jessie

District 9: Teddy Duncan and Spencer from Good Luck Charlie

District 10: Snow White and Ferdinand (WHAT'S THE PRINCE'S NAME IN SNOW WHITE AM I RIGHT?)

District 11: Jasmine and Aladdin

District 12: Merida and Young Macintosh

Aurora's POV

I found my way up onto the roof and I stare at the sky, my heart filled with longing. I don't want to be here. But at the same time I know that I have to proof myself. I have to proof to my father that I'm made of something.

Even if I don't win, I want to go down fighting.

My mother used to tell me that if I ever went into the Hunger Games to remember this:

To always be true to myself.

To not feel as though the Capital owned me

And to go down fighting

At the time I didn't know what she meant. But now I do. I must take a stand, protect my allies, and use only defense. In other words, stay a loyal and true person and not turn into a flesh-loving monster.

A creak behind me startles me and I whirl around to see Philip behind me.

"Hey," he says softly and sits next to me, gazing at the stars.

"I didn't know you knew about this place," I say, surprised.

He gives me a small smile. "Well, surprise."

Something about the guy makes me calm, cool, and reassured. I get that he's someone I'd like watching my back.

"I can't believe we're going into a battle of the death tomorrow," he says softly. "It might be the last time I ever see stars."

I meet his penetrating blue-eyed gaze. "Yeah. But no matter what happens I'm going to go down fighting." I know I'm being watched, that cameras are trained on us right now and I know Philip does too. But neither of us really care.

He leans in. "Same with me."

I turn my head away. "It's just so hard to think that-well-all of this will- or could- end."

He puts an arm around me. "Well why don't we make this moment last instead?"

"What kind of moment?" I ask.

He gives me a slight smile. "Do you feel like reliving that time where we-"

"Kissed?" I ask.

"Yes," he says softly and then he leans in, his lips meeting mine. And suddenly I'm kissing someone like I never have before. I can feel his hand in my hair and I enjoy it being there, I put my arms around his neck and I feel his tongue enter my mouth. I let my tongue enter his mouth and I enjoy the sensation of them dancing together. I can practically hear fireworks exploding around us. I want more. I want to always feel this.

Then we're forced to break apart but the memory still lingers in my mind. "We need to get some sleep," I mutter and quickly wipe a tear away from my cheek, as I realize that after tonight, we'll never kiss again.

He forces my chin to look into his eyes. "I love you, Aurora," he says hoarsely.

Do I love him though? We've produced some small talk back at our district, and yes we kissed once before this night, but do I love him? Seeing as we're about to go to our deaths tomorrow it seems like a silly question.

But it's all I have to hang on to.

I'm unable to meet his gaze and he lets go of my chin. Before I know it, Philip has gone back to his room.

I head back to mine and see only one face in my dreams. Philip's.

**K I know this was super sappy but I'm sorry ok? I had to do something! The Games coming up next chapter! **


	4. The Hunger Games

**HERE IT IS! The Hunger Games, what you've all been waiting for. YAY. and also please review or my heart will break. so yah. **

**And yes, I am doing Aurora's POV at first. sorry!**

District 1: Cinderella and Charming

District 2: Mulan and Li Shang

District 3: Belle and Gaston (yeah, yeah, I know not the best pairing but I wanted to change it up a bit)

District 4: Ariel and Eric

District 5: Chyna and Fletcher from A.N.T. farm

District 6: Rapunzel and Flynn

District 7: Aurora and Philip

District 8: Luke and Creepy Connie from Jessie

District 9: Teddy Duncan and Spencer from Good Luck Charlie

District 10: Snow White and Ferdinand (WHAT'S THE PRINCE'S NAME IN SNOW WHITE AM I RIGHT?)

District 11: Jasmine and Aladdin

District 12: Merida and Young Macintosh

Aurora's POV

It's the day of the Games. I'm dressed in a simple tunic and leggings, running shoes, and my hair is tied up and out of my face. My stylists wave good-bye to me as I'm isolated inside a glass cylinder. And then the plate rises and I'm in the arena.

It's a complete jungle arena and then I see it; the Cornocupia. All of the tributes will be released into the arena in sixty seconds. I try to analyze. What weapons do I need. I'm good with a spear, I guess. I squint at the golden horn and then I see it. A loaf of bread sitting next to a sharp looking spear. Perfect.

I can see my other allies, Belle, Chyna, Teddy, and Rapunzel. Then we're released into the arena. I bolt toward the Cornocopia and only the red-head Merida has done so also. I quickly snatch up the spear, the loaf of bread, and then a canvas bundle. I see Chyna only a little ways away from me weaponless, and being surrounded by Cinderella, Ariel, and Charming.

I run toward her at top speed and just before Charming slices Chyna in half with his sword, I dive for him. My spear connects with his leg and he falls back in pain. My hand encloses over Chyna's elbow and we run for our lives toward a large tree where I can see Belle, Teddy, and Rapunzel sprinting. And then I hear a familiar shout and I turn my head, just in time to see...

Cinderella sprinting toward Philip, with a dagger in her hand. "Philip!" I scream as the dagger leaves the blonde's hand. His head turns in my direction just as the knife plunges into his shoulder. His head is still facing me and I stupidly suddenly yell "I love you!"

Philip's expression relaxes just as his body hits the ground and his eyes close. A cannon sounds, signaling that Philip is dead, and I blink back tears and Chyna urges "Come on. Hurry!"

We finally reach our allies and keep running until we come upon an area, so tightly woven with trees that nobody in their right mind would try to squeeze through. "Let's sit down," I sigh and we all plop down onto the ground, exhausted.

I lost the loaf of bread I was carrying but when I open up the canvas sack, I find to my delight, three fresh loaves of bread, a large canteen of water, a sleeping bag, and three knives with extremely sharp edges. "Look at this," I whisper and instantly cut some slices of the bread with one of the knives, then distribute the food. .

Rapunzel turned out to have snatched a dagger and a bowl of rice but no one else was able to grab anything. "It's all right," I assure them. "We're pretty well supplied."

I hand Chyna, Belle, and Teddy each a knife and they all mutter some thank-you's.

Well I didn't die on the first day.

Teddy's POV

At night, I'm the only one awake in my group. I lay down on the grass, staring up at the sky when the national anthem of Panem starts playing. Four images of people that died show from the bloodbath. There's Philip, Young Macintosh, Ferdinand, and Eric. My brow furrows. That's not very many people that died. Usually there are around thirteen.

Oh well.

The fact that Spencer is still alive, well, disturbs me. There's no telling what he could do. He's practically the most ruthless person I've ever met.

Chyna told me about Philip and Aurora and I feel a pang of sadness for the two of them. It's true, the Hunger Games is a terrible thing. Especially when you have no idea who's going to win.

Something tells me that I won't be alive for much longer. I'm not really sure what it is. I pull out my dagger and rub the blade on my shirt. I know that the cameras are watching me right now and I so I whisper

"Mom, I love you. A lot. If I die out here, well you're the greatest mother ever. Gabe, I'm pretty sure you're making mischief down at home. That's what you're good at. But you're really a great brother. Dad, you may smell but I miss you a lot right now. PJ and Emmett, well Emmett's not exactly family but I love you both in a friendly sort of way. Emmett, I emphasize FRIENDLY. Charlie, this isn't exactly the greatest video diary but know that your sister loves you. A lot. No matter what happens. You should be video-taping this right now because- well- it could be the last one you ever get. And Toby-well if I die out here, you never really got to know me but just know that I always loved you and I do right now. Good-night Mom. Night Dad. Night PJ. Night Gabe. Night Charlie. Night Toby. And no Emmett I haven't forgotten you."

I lay back on the grass and try to picture the faces of my family.


	5. A Dying Wish

**So apparently everyone likes Jasmine, Ariel, Mulan and Aladdin. Good with me. We'll visit Aladdin's POV and Luke's and please continue to put info in like PLEASE I REALLY LOVE YOUR REVIEWS SO KEEP THEM COMING! And yes, Philip, Young Macintosh, Eric, and Ferdinand are dead. No they are not coming back.**

**So far:**

District 1: Cinderella and Charming

District 2: Mulan and Li Shang

District 3: Belle and Gaston (yeah, yeah, I know not the best pairing but I wanted to change it up a bit)

District 4: Ariel and Eric

District 5: Chyna and Fletcher from A.N.T. farm

District 6: Rapunzel and Flynn

District 7: Aurora and Philip

District 8: Luke and Creepy Connie from Jessie

District 9: Teddy Duncan and Spencer from Good Luck Charlie

District 10: Snow White and Ferdinand (WHAT'S THE PRINCE'S NAME IN SNOW WHITE AM I RIGHT?)

District 11: Jasmine and Aladdin

District 12: Merida and Young Macintosh

Aladdin's POV

Flynn leads our group, ducking his way through the shrubbery and ocassionally hacking off some vegetation with his machette. We're very low on supplies, weapons, and pretty much everything we really need. At the Cornocopia, Fletcher and I instantly darted for the trees while Eric and Flynn joined the bloodbath. Eric had gotten murdered by Charming and Flynn had barely escaped with a machette and his life. Jasmine had cleverly hidden behind the Cornucopia and concealed herself well. After most of the competitors had fled, Jasmine had ran from her hiding spot and gathered a loaf of bread and a small sack that had contained a short sword and a javelin.

We've already eaten the bread but now at least Jasmine is armed with the javelin and I with the short sword. Fletcher is beside me and I really can't help but feel pity for him. He's only twelve.

Flynn calls from up ahead "Hey guys! I found a water source."

"Sshh!" Jasmine scolded. "We don't want the other tributes to find us."

Flynn blushed. "Sorry." Then he pushed a branch forward so we can see the sparkling blue lake ahead of us.

I whistle softly. "Score," I comment. Jasmine sidles up beside me. "Who's going to get water?" she whispers softly.

There's a pause as everyone's quiet. Then finally I volunteer. "I'll go," I say and step out into the open before anyone can stop me, with the canteen in my hand. I dart forward, quickly fill up the canteen, and dart back out. "Go, go , go!" I urge and we run. I've probably just blown our cover but at least I got water. Jasmine stumbles behind me and I grab her hand. Our eyes meet for only a second before we plunge back into our routine, running as quick as we can. "I think we lost them," I breathe.

"Wrong," someone whispers softly. And out from the shadows steps the guy from District 9: Spencer Walsh.

Three other guys step out alongside him: Gaston from District 3, Mulan and Li from District 2. Gaston bares his teeth at us with his fists clenched, Mulan and Li wield swords, and Spencer holds a handful of throwing knives.

Poor Flynn whispers and I put myself in front of him, drawing my short sword. Suddenly Jasmine throws her javelin, but Gaston bats it away with his bare hands. Then everything breaks loose. I hurl myself at Mulan and we start hand to hand combat. I'm good but she's better. I spot a tree branch above me and jump for it, then swing to another branch, drop down, come up from behind her and strike her in the arm. I don't want to kill her but I don't want her to kill me. "I'm sorry," I say softly and run back to join the battle.

Jasmine's disappeared but I'm pretty sure she's not dead. Knowing her, she's probably hiding up in a tree somewhere. Flynn is doing his best to protect Fletcher from harm but finally Gaston slashes at the boy's arm, winces, and runs, picking Mulan up along the way. Now it's just Spencer and Li.

I run to Fletcher who's laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Flynn is still fighting the two men and doing a pretty good job of it. I want to help but some part of me tells me Fletcher is going to die and I want to comfort him as he leaves this world. "Fletcher," I whisper. "I'm so sorry."

I hear a rustle of movement and a whirl of color as a few women run past a few trees. Then Flynn lets out a bloodcurling scream and I look up just in time to see Li stab him in the heart. "NOQ!" I shout as Flynn falls to the ground. His eyes flicker somewhere and then they close. I look to where they glanced and see a gorgeous girl with short brown hair. She looks heartbroken but then rejoins her group.

Anger fills me and I run to Li, my short sword in hand. Spencer rushes to block him but I slide and stab Li in the leg. He drops to the ground and I thrust the point underneath Spencer's chin. "Leave," I hiss. "Now."

They obey me and run. I turn back to Fletcher. "Oh Fletcher," I mourn.

"Aladdin?" he chokes.

"Yes?"

"I want to see Chyna," he whispers. "Just one more time. Please."

"Who's Chyna?"

A girl's shriek lets out and a dark skinned girl runs over to Fletcher. "Fletcher!" she screams.

"Chyna," he coughs. "I-I l-l-ove y-y-ou," he gasps and then his eyes close. A cannon sounds. Chyna looks up at me, tears running down her cheeks. I realize that tears are running down my cheeks too. I tried to protect him. I guess it didn't work.

"We had better part ways," I mutter. She nods and runs into the forest, sobs shaking her tiny body.

I pick up Fletcher's body and hug him tight. "I"m so sorry," I sigh and arrange his hair in the messy fashion he always wore it. I straighten his shirt, lay his arms peacefully across his chest, smooth out his pants, and make sure his shoes are on tight. Then I walk away. I can't bear this.

"Jasmine?" I whisper into the night. She drops down from a tree and walks over to me, her expression full of pain. A tear slips down her cheek and I catch her in an embrace. Within five minutes, Flynn and Fletcher are gone. We are the only ones left on our team.

Luke's POV

So far so good. Connie acts like she's my bodyguard and Merida is right. She is wicked with her bow. Connie has a huge sharp-edged hunting knife and her scariness. I have my throwing knife ability. And we have an archer. We may be young but no one has attacked us yet.

We set up camp in a large trench which we dig. That's where we've been sleeping every night. Merida catches food and we eat it raw since we can't risk any fires. Once I even killed a rabbit with a knife and Connie has gotten a couple of rabbits-with her bare hands. I tell you, she is truly creepy with a capital K.

I can only hope that nobody tries to kill us. At the same time, I hope we're not the only ones left because then we would have to kill each other.

And I can't do that.

**Flynn and Fletcher are now dead. Six are dead in the Hunger Games! Keep casting in those votes!**


	6. Uh-oh

**Alright everyone! Who will die next? I don't own HG or Disney. Those in bold are dead. **

District 1: Cinderella and Charming

District 2: Mulan and Li Shang

District 3: Belle and Gaston (yeah, yeah, I know not the best pairing but I wanted to change it up a bit)

District 4: Ariel and **Eric**

District 5: Chyna and **Fletcher** from A.N.T. farm

District 6: Rapunzel and **Flynn**

District 7: Aurora and **Philip**

District 8: Luke and Creepy Connie from Jessie

District 9: Teddy Duncan and Spencer from Good Luck Charlie

District 10: Snow White and **Ferdinand** (WHAT'S THE PRINCE'S NAME IN SNOW WHITE AM I RIGHT?)

District 11: Jasmine and Aladdin

District 12: Merida and **Young Macintosh**

Ariel's POV

Charming, Cinderella, and I have joined forces with each other and all in all we make a pretty good team. I'm good with pretty much every single weapon, Cinderella's not bad herself and Charming is better than the two of us. The only thing I am worried about is if my alliance turns their back on me. I cannot let that happen.

Charming taps me on the shoulder. "Ariel?" he asks.

"Yes?" I reply.

He smirks. "Cinderella and I-well we just wanted to make it clear that once eighteen people are dead in the games, our alliance is no longer valid. Are we clear?"

I nod. "I can understand English, Charming."

His smirk falters. "Oh really? Good to know. Now go fetch us some dinner. It's your shift tonight."

I storm off to kill a rabbit for dinner. As good as Charming is, he infuriates me extremely.

Teddy's POV

Rapunzel, Chyna, Belle, Aurora, and I venture through the forest, walking until our feet have blisters. Rapunzel sits down and moans "I need a rest," she moans.

"Me too," I agree.

Chyna plops down on the floor without a word.

Aurora looks uncertain but then sits down. Belle is the last one to join us. We distribute the last of our bread among us and as we chew thoughtfully a knife suddenly thuds into the tree next to Chyna. The poor little girl jumps up in fright and we all follow her.

"Hello there," says a silky voice and we all see Cinderella, a dagger strapped to her belt and holding a large sword. I instantly draw my knife prepared for a battle. The other girls do the same. Chyna hides behind me.

Cinderella walks calmly toward us and without even thinking about it I fling my knife at her. She effortlessly deflects it and then jumps into action. She leaps toward Aurora who throws her dagger at the blonde as hard as she can. It punctures Cinderella in the arm but she just rips it out and leers at Aurora. "Nice try sweetpea." I jump forward as Cinderella releases the killing stroke but I'm too late. Aurora crumples to the floor.

"You monster!" I seeth. Blood is dripping from her arm but Cinderella doesn't seem to notice. She simply steps toward Rapunzel and before I can stop her she puts the tip of the blade underneath the brunette's chin.

"Listen, brat. You're going to drop your weapons. All of you. Or she gets it."

I slowly put down my dagger and whisper out of the corner of my mouth to Chyna "Run."

The girl follows my advice and I can hear as she sprints away. Cinderella doesn't even pay attention to her. I watch as Belle follows my example. Cinderella makes a deep cut in Rapunzel's arm then tosses her to the side. "She'll die anyway," she sighs amiably. "And so will you."

Just as she's about to cut Belle in half, my ex-boyfriend sneaks up behind the blonde and digs his gnarled knife into her back. Cinderella shrieks in pain and crumples to the ground. "Spencer," I breathe. I want to run and hug him but something tells me that's not a good idea. Sure enough Li and Mulan pop up behind him along with Gaston. Great. We get to be murdered by someone else. Yay.

I look over at Rapunzel. She's not dead yet but definitely on the brink of death. Aurora-I can't tell. But then the cannon sounds and I know she's gone. Belle is leaning against a tree, barely conscious probably traumatized.

Spencer moves quicker than I've ever seen him. I reach to pick up my knife but he slides the point of his underneath my chin. "Hello Teddy," he says softly.

**What will happen to Teddy? Dun-dun-dun. Anyway this week please vote between these three people: **

Teddy Duncan

Aladdin

Belle

Only vote once. Seyanora!


End file.
